The PSABR Board RPG
The PSABR Board RPG is a game made in RPG Maker that is currently under development. Plot The land of GameFAQS was experiencing a time of peace. The birds were singing, and the grass was growing a half inch taller than normal. But then, the Unholy Quartet, consisting of the most vicious, vile users on the board, made their move on the unsuspecting populace. Geneocide, The man of epic power! BigKahn, master of the art of controversy. Rumbalumba, weilding a sword as large as his ego. Super_MooRio, capable of throwing a tantrum that made the ground shake and plants whither and die. Elite Japanese, weilding the almighty weaboo stick. The four decided to band together and cause discontent between users, slowly destroying the great kingdom. Together, Haku125, along with his friends Chrzm and Vanitas_Remnant must join forces with anti heroes T_l_M_B_0 and kupo1705 to stop these for supervillains. They will even occasionally cross paths with IcyFlamez96 who is a lone traveler that is set on achieving a goal and may even interfere with the protagonists' actions. While Haku125 and others are busy trying to deal with geneocide, other warriors have heard of battle and together rode into the fray, each with a mysterious past no one knows where these warriors came from nor when the meet up. One thing that is known however, is that this band of warriors, No, Brothers have formed a bond that can be severed by no mere man or god. Other party members include: DarknessBeast who wields the blade of discord and at one point nicknamed " Hell's Envy " ( Feeds off of wrath and lust of power ) was the frst to hear of this crusade. With much battle experience and a cunning tongue he's able to get through any situation, his sword obeys only his touch and once was able to cut an army in half at a single stroke. That time has long since passed since his lust for power has died. His lust for attention and the having the spotlight are his only weaknesses. He has been known to edit submissions to sound cooler, while deleting parts that lessen his "importance" Taizuku the stylish and quick, who wields the blade quicksilver. As the name itself suggests, it's art of battle is speed and accurate strikes to vital points. 2nd in command to the band of renegades, he is unmatched in battle to no one except Darkness ( rumor has it, it was this very man who put an end to the man once known as "Hell's Envy" ). Smart and quick on his feet, he usually gets sent to scout the area. During battle, he is polar opposites to Darkness where he likes to be brutal and cumbersome, Tai is quick and graceful like a blade through butter. If you ever see the blade quicksilver, it might be too late. Rumor has it he has a way with words, take that as you will. Blaze the triumphant rounds out the group. Who is he you ask? Why, this is the very man who slayed a god. Wields the weapon the vegnagun, the giant war hammer. Blaze is all about tactical advantage and has a mastery over weapon types, he may not be the strongest nor the quickest but those who underestimate this man, is in for a world of hurt. The blacksmith and jokester of the trio, he more often then not gets the 3 into a battle that never needed to happened. The game will also featurre colorful characters as NPCs, raing from wizards like Majora999 and mercenaries like Y_not_zoidy and Silvershadow881. This characerters will assign additional high risk quests which involve slaying troll's minions and raiding heavy haters of the Smash boards. Category:PSABR Board Category:Games Category:PSABR Board Category:Games